


Urgent

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Angel/Willow Rosenberg
Kudos: 4





	Urgent

It was a hell of a time for things to go wrong for Willow. She was at an urgent wicca summit, with other witches from around the world, when Angel called. He needed her for a spell that was matter of life and death and all of human kind. She was sure it wasn't that dire but she would always drop everything for Angel, and it sounded very urgent. So she was making a ripp portal to get to Los Angeles as fast as she could. She just hoped this wasn't like the last time Angel called. When it was just a magic book that he couldn't read so she had to read it to him. She made it in no time and saw Angel pacing in his office. "What is it Angel? What's so urgent?" She asked. Angel pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her gently. "I missed you Willow. I couldn't deal without seeing you one more minute." He exclaimed. Yes, she was mad, but, also felt really touched. She held on to him tightly and proclaimed " Angel you can't just call me and say that it is life or death every time you miss me." "But it was urgent Willow." Angel said and then he winked.


End file.
